


What the Doctor Ordered

by sportarobbiephan



Series: 45 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Backstrom and Valentine are ordered to attend Moto's winter party.





	What the Doctor Ordered

"So what would be the best course of action, Doc?" The nondenominational reverend asks, standing in the door as Backstrom zips his fly.

 

"Actually, I've recently heard of the greatest way. Officer Moto's winter party." He narrows his eyes to the detective lieutenant, and then looks back up to Almond. "Put Valentine on him. Make sure he goes."

 

"Will do, Doctor Deb."

 

**AT BACKSTROM'S**

 

The man is off work, lounging in his recliner and drinking a bottle of whiskey. He hears the door open and close but pays no attention. His former male prostitute tenant charges down the steps wearing a jingling elf's hat with a sprig of mistletoe dangling off the tip.

 

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" The older man questions. "An underworld Teletubby?"

 

"I'm an elf." He crosses his arms. "Get off your ass and come to the party or so help me, I will drag every last party guest and decoration down here."

 

"Bastard."

 

"You know it."

 

**AT MOTO'S**

 

Nadia Paquet is dressed in skimpy clothing. She is lightly drunk off eggnog and seems to be petting the wall. A barely intoxicated Peter Neidermayer is trying to get her attention but fails miserably. Detective Almond's tie is loose and he is resting on the sofa. Officer Moto and Sergeant Nicole Gravely are engaged in a poker game as Everett and Gregory walk in. Valentine heads for the snack bar while Backstrom sloppily grabs a drink and walks up to the card table.

 

"Deal me in."

 

"Hey, you made it!" Moto exclaims happily.

 

"I need another drink." Gravely groans, taking a swig of the bottle to her side.

 

Backstrom slides into a chair with his bottle and Moto adds another player to the game already in session. Almond is falling asleep and Paquet is having a conversation with the salsa dip. Valentine chuckles darkly to himself and grabs a cup of eggnog. Neidermayer sighs defeated and heads to the balcony. Valentine takes a look at the miserable party before joining the Sergeant.

 

"Great party, huh?"

 

Neidermayer sighs and shakes his head. Valentine sits down beside him, taking a gulp of the nog. They sit in silence for a short while and the New Age man glances over.

 

"Is that any good?"

 

"The eggnog?" Valentine questions lamely. "Yeah. You want I should get you a cup?"

 

Neidermayer shakes his head and snatches the other man's cup out of his hand. The sergeant takes a long swill and hands it back with a grin.

 

"S'good."

 

Val gapes at the man. He sets his cup down and really takes a long look at the strange man he finds so attractive.

 

"What do you like so much about Paquet?"

 

Neidermayer raises an eyebrow but answers. "She's gorgeous. She finds antiques attractive. She's quite persistent."

 

Valentine cocks his head to the side. "I'm an antiquity dealer. And certain people have told me that I am quite beautiful. And I can be very persistent when the time calls for it."

 

"Yes, you're quite old-fashioned." Neidermayer agrees, loosening his tie. "And slightly maddening, I suppose."

 

"Maddening?" Valentine's face flushes as he is suddenly pushed to his back.

 

"Very." Neidermayer hungrily places his lips to Valentine's, bringing them to a heated passion.

 

Valentine tries to carry things forward, already unbuckling his belt. Neidermayer stops him and Valentine suddenly has a wave of realization rush over.

 

"S-Sorry. Have you ever been with a guy before? I'll go."

 

Neidermayer grabs the other man's arm, pulling him back.

 

"Don't leave. Let's go find a bedroom."

 

Color returns to Val's cheeks and a smile creeps on his face. They carefully tiptoe back through the room. Moto and Gravely are passed out at the poker table. Almond is asleep on the couch and Paquet has salsa all over her face. The duo creep into a dark room and shut the door. They lock lips once more until the lights suddenly come on. They look like deer caught in the headlights as they turn to face Backstrom - in his underwear.

 

"Neidermayer."

 

"Backstrom."

 

"Val."

 

"Everett."

 

"Do you love him?"

 

"W-What?" Val feels all over the place tonight.

 

"Do. You. Love. Him?"

 

"I, I think I do."

 

Backstrom marches to Neidermayer, clutches the front of his shirt and harshly throws him against a wall. Val blinks at the brute strength and Neidermayer gulps, as if awaiting a punch to the gut or the face.

 

"Gregory Valentine is my brother. Hurt him and I will kill you."

 

Neidermayer gasps as he is released. Valentine moves over to give his possible boyfriend a hug. Backstrom nods at the embrace.

 

"I don't wanna hear any noises tonight." He turns back to them as he leaves. "And I don't want to see him at our house. Got that?"

 

"Thanks, Everett." Val smiles, holding Peter's hand.

 

Backstrom looks at him with one of his rare smiles. "Merry Christmas, Little Brother."


End file.
